


Reason for Riddles

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And who do you love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ November 5, 2009.

  
“Why don’t any of your teammates ever come to help one another?” Kamui asked as Fuuma slammed him against the wall hard enough that he nearly lost the air in his lungs. But he was too used to such actions now, and he reminded himself quickly that it wasn’t Fuuma who was doing this.  
  
Fuuma regarded him a moment, gripping his chin painfully to tilt his face up and watch him. Kamui flinched and tried his best not to look away, but eventually had to shift his gaze away, expression crumbling.  
  
Fuuma smirked.   
  
“There’s no reason to.”   
  
“But…”  
  
“There’s no camaraderie between the Dragons of Earth,” Fuuma said and watched Kamui impassively as the other tried to squirm away from his grip. He shoved his knee into Kamui’s stomach and he flopped against Fuuma’s shoulder. “We aren’t like your side.”   
  
“You don’t…”  
  
“The Earth is wishing for a change,” Fuuma said, cutting off Kamui’s breathless words. “Why would someone want a connection to humanity? A connection to what must be destroyed for that change to occur?”   
  
“I was told that it’s impossible for someone to live without loving another.”  
  
Fuuma tilted his head to the side, regarded him for a long moment. “And who do you love, ‘Kamui’?”   
  
Kamui looked started a moment before he said, without hesitation, “My friends… everyone who’s helped me before. My… mother. Kotori.” He bit his lip and said, his voice quiet, “And you, Fuuma.”   
  
The other didn’t say anything, just watched Kamui’s face. Fuuma’s face did not shift.   
  
“You still don’t understand,” he said at last.   
  
Kamui jolted, eyes flying wide. He started to speak.   
  
The other stopped him, smiling now, as if mocking. “You claim to care for them. Yet you cannot make a kekkai. Why is that?”  
  
Kamui’s hands clenched at his side before lifting to push against Fuuma’s chest, but the other did not budge. “I…”   
  
Fuuma shoved him back against the wall again. The smile was gone now, replaced with a more neutral expression as he grasped Kamui’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up so that their eyes locked. Kamui cringed, wanted to look away, but held his gaze, his face set in grim determination.   
  
“I am Kamui, I was born for the seat you would leave vacant,” Fuuma murmured and his grip was hard, unrelenting, and unsympathetic. Kamui shoved against him but he did not budge. “There are still things you don’t understand.”   
  
“I’ll get Fuuma back,” Kamui vowed, falling again into the words he always said and never stopped meaning. His expression wobbled for a moment before his eyebrows knit together. He shoved against Fuuma again. “Even if it means hurting you to do it.”   
  
Fuuma laughed and it was not a pleasant sound.   
  
“That isn’t enough,” he whispered against his ear.


End file.
